


Trick or Treat

by Lady_Hetusa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - School, Candy, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hetusa/pseuds/Lady_Hetusa
Summary: Set in an AU of the Star Trek original series, where James T Kirk and Spock meet as children in San Francisco. Jimmy Kirk has to explain the traditions around Halloween and trick or treating, whilst they develop a friendship.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Friendship

“So, do you wanna go trick or treating with me?”

Spock looked up from the contents of the PAD he was studying, his gaze moving to take in the young human boy sprawled face down on the grass at his side. The boy’s head had been propped up on his hands to allow him to read the open book in front of him. They were both using the last moments of the school lunchtime break to fit in some extra study.

“I am not familiar with this phrase. Please explain?”

Jimmy rolled over onto his back, hands behind his head to allow him to gaze up through the branches of the tree under which they had elected to sit. Its leaves were already a mix of yellow, orange and some even flame red. Spock was now regularly bundled up in many layers of clothing to stay warm, whilst Jimmy had finally put a jacket on over his preferred short sleeved shirts. A few leaves had begun to drift to the ground around them and then set off, whirling across the exercise yard in the now cooling breeze. The large tree was in the farthest corner of the school grounds and it had become their favoured spot, far enough away from the general exercise yard but still in line of sight of the buildings. Their three multi floored towering glass spires were in a semi-circle and joined by connecting sports, cafeteria and auditorium. The expansive exercise yard completed the remaining section of the circle. 

“Guess they don’t do trick or treating on Vulcan.” Jimmy smiled up at his Vulcan companion, who had fast become his best friend.

Spock waited, right eyebrow slightly raised, already knowing that Jimmy would impart the missing information if he held out in silence long enough. A mannerism he had absorbed from his father, noting its effectiveness on both him and many others.

Jimmy giggled at the now familiar expression. “I don’t know how far it goes back but it’s really really old. It’s all part of Halloween and happens on the night of the 31st October, old calendar. Mom and Dad said there were all sorts of old traditions about it, but Sam told me it’s really to do with scary things: spooky things, like ghosts, witches and spiders and you get to carve scary faces into pumpkins. But the best thing is that we get to dress up in fancy dress costumes and go from house to house and the people give us candy.”  


Spock was fascinated, despite himself, by Jimmy’s animated descriptions. Spock’s other eyebrow rose at the information.

“I should inform you that there is absolutely no evidence to support the fact that ghosts and witches exist.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes, dramatically. This was something else that Spock had noted occurred whenever Jimmy thought someone had said something obvious.

“Yeah, yeah. But that’s not the most important thing. You get given loads of candy!”

“Candy?”

“Sweets, lots of them!” Jimmy smiled widely, his hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Spock knew that sweets were one of the things closest to his friend’s heart and that one of Mrs Kirk’s rules ensured they were a carefully rationed commodity. Spock did not consume them, but that was because his Vulcan system did not react well with that much refined sugar. It therefore made no sense that neighbours would be permitted to freely hand out such contraband items and that parents were complicit in the reinforcement, or possible fabrication of the existence of ghosts and witches.

“And your Mother approves of this?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeah, it’s the one time I can eat loads. So, do you wanna go with me?” Jimmy reiterated. “It’s easier this year, ‘cause we live in a town now. Last year, Mom had to take us in the flitter to all of the other neighbour’s places.”

“I will need to seek approval from Mother and Father to attend such an event. I therefore cannot give you my answer at this time.”

His companion looked crestfallen, sitting up to kneel by Spock’s side. “I bet, between us, that we could get more candy than anyone else!” Jimmy looked even more excited as something occurred to him and blurted out what, to him, was a brilliant idea. “You could sneak out! Sam and I did it all the time back home.”

Spock knew that Jimmy and his family had moved from Iowa to a new home in San Francisco at the end of Summer, so they both had started new to the Santa Cruz Academy that term. Spock had come to Earth with his parents following Sarek’s appointment as the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation. They were based in San Francisco for the foreseeable future and the Santa Cruz Academy had been selected as an appropriate educational facility. Other ambassadorial families also sent their children, so there were already facilities to accommodate off-world cultures.

However, before Spock could answer, his pad pinged and the bell rang, marking the end of the lunch time break. Groups of pupils started to gather up their bags and move towards the various school entrances. Spock climbed to his feet, hands brushing the sprinkling of cut grass from his clothes.

“I will consult with my parents this evening and give you their decision tomorrow.”

Jimmy envied that no dirt ever seemed to stick to Spock’s clothes, whilst he always returned home each day looking like he’d rolled in everything he’d encountered during his time away from the house. Scrambling to his feet, grabbing his book and Spock’s pad in an easy motion, he added.

“Great! We have a couple of weeks, so we can think about what our costumes will be. Sam and I were skeletons last year. Mom made us some great outfits.”

“Costumes?” Spock found the idea dubious, at best.

“Yeah, it’s all part of it. You gotta have a neat costume. I can show you my telescope as well. The skies aren’t as clear as at home but it’s still pretty good.” 

Spock was forming the view that any event that promoted the falsehood of ghosts and witches and condoned the unfettered consumption of high sugary confectionery, was probably not going to receive a positive response from his parents. The temptation of the telescope was more in keeping with his interests but he doubted that would prove sufficient to his parents. However, he did not wish to disappoint the obvious enthusiasm of his human friend.

He held out his hand to receive the pad and both young boys turned towards building.

***

The Santa Cruz Academy was an elite educational facility, situated across the bay from the main Starfleet Academy. It was open to the children of Starfleet personnel, the offspring of Diplomats from the many planets within the Federation who were currently stationed on Earth, children of the Starfleet Academy Faculty and Federation Council members. Almost a third of the pupils were boarders who lived in the dormitories next to the campus, with extensive library, sports and entertainment. This gave reassurance to the parents that their children would both be well cared for and educated to the highest standard. Whilst not a prerequisite for attendance, most pupils would be aiming for a similar career to their parents in Starfleet, the Diplomatic Core or academia life.

Whilst the majority of the pupils were human, both from Earth and its colonies, there were still a number who were born on other Federation worlds. Educational system that the off planet pupils were familiar with had to be accommodated and adjustments made to ensure they suffered no disadvantage whilst resident on Earth.

The Principle, Arundhati Adiga, was aware that Spock was the first Vulcan student who would attend the Academy during her tenure, joining the 28% of other off planet students. She had been impressed with the scholastic record and noted that her new pupil would be included in the top 3% in the majority of subjects.

It was also apparent that Vulcan educators viewed the less academically rigorous subjects as being deemed to be undertaken only in private study. These were therefore often taught by family members, or private tutors. At the Academy however, all pupils were required to undertake personal development classes alongside their academic ones. She knew that Spock had selected Music and would be studying a range of music from many different planets; classical Earth based composition, and consolidating his piano skills on the piano. His mother had brought her own piano from Earth. Sometimes Spock’s played his Vulcan lyre to accompany her and these where some of his most pleasant memories. The two instruments complimented each other well.

When he had been shown around the impressive Academy facilities along with his parents, discussion had taken place as to which classes Spock should be placed within. Spock had just had the Earth equivalent of his 11th birthday; however, it was agreed that he be placed in a group of classes whose general age was 12-14. A reference to another new high achieving pupil had piqued Spock’s interest briefly but was forgotten until the start of term.

That first day of school had gone as Spock expected, in that no one approached him and pupils generally gave him a wide berth in both the corridors and classes. A Vulcan was an unknown quantity to most of the other pupils and his quiet reserved persona appeared to discourage all he encountered. Whilst he had had to adjust to the less rigid and formal style of teaching on Earth, there were still familiar lessons, conducted in individual computer study pods. There would also be more emphasis on student co-operation and joint projects. But that was for the future.

It was the first Physics class of term and Spock had arrived early to ensure he could position himself at the farthest science bench from the door, closest to the room’s internal heat source and windows. Other students had drifted in, but all had assiduously avoided taking the seat next to him. He accepted this as a normal occurrence, whether on Vulcan or Earth. The door opened again and a young boy entered the room, a school bag slung over one shoulder. He appeared to have been running and was only a step ahead of the Teacher.

Some of the other pupils laughed and one called out “Hey squirt, the baby class is down the hall.”

The young boy flushed red with embarrassment, a scowl darkening the hazel eyes but he braced himself, brushed the too-long hair off his forehead and continued on into the room. There were a few seats available around the class but the boy advanced confidently. Spock watched and was surprised when the boy caught his eye, choosing to sit next to him, placing his school bag under the high work bench and sitting on the stool. Spock noted, but was careful to ensure his knowledge did not show, that the boy’s feet barely reached the floor from the high stool.

The teacher activated their desk work stations and class began. When each thought the other was absorbed in the class work, they were surreptitiously looking at each other Spock noted that the boy appeared to have the largest hazel eyes he had yet encountered in a human; his hair was a light shade of brown, with sun highlights. It appeared to be too long, curling at its longest lengths around his ears and nape of his neck as he was almost continuously brushing the fringe back out of his eyes.

**

Jimmy had not been looking forward to his new school, but had been relieved to leave the school back in Iowa. He had not been challenged by those classes and the teachers had struggled to set him work that matched his abilities with the resources available. Both Kirk boys were intelligent, eager to learn but with different interests. George, being older, had coped better with the reactions of the other pupils when confronted by the more intelligent pupils in their midst.. Therefore, Winona and George senior decided to move the family to San Francisco, since places were available to attend the highly esteemed Santa Cruz Academy. George and Jimmy would attend a school better suited to their educational needs and their Mother could continue her PhD in Agricultural Research. George senior, who was a Starfleet Engineering Officer aboard a research vessel, could visit when on leave and the small house they rented became their new base. Jimmy knew he would miss the family farm as he had spent his summer running free over the fields, ensuring he would remember every inch of his home.

When he had entered the Physics class, it had gone the way most of that mornings had. First disbelief from the other pupils, all a few years older than him, a few embarrassing comments, not always whispered and then more often than not, they had chosen to completely ignore him. He’d be happy for that to continue. Back in Iowa, he had had more than enough of the bully’s and had hoped not to encounter them here. It wasn’t his fault he was smart and he had tried hard to fit in, but he loved to learn new things. The other students had not always made it easy for him and Sam was not always there to shield him, so he had quickly learnt to defend himself, either with words or if necessary, with his fists.

It didn’t take more than one glance around this classroom for him to realise there was someone else who stood out as much as he did. So he made a beeline for the vacant seat next to the intriguing boy who had been sitting quietly and composed at the back of the class.

“Hi. My names, Jimmy.” The young boy whispered to his quiet companion. 

Without taking his eyes from the teacher, Spock responded, equally as quiet. “I am Spock.”

The teacher was explaining the breath of the course and asked the class “On Earth, who is created with the discovery of the three major laws of planetary motion?”

Spock knew the answer but did not respond. He was caught however by Jimmy taping out the answer on his screen, Johannes Kepler, but he did not press enter. When no one in the class actually answered, Jimmy deleted the letters from his screen and sat back, hands resting on the bench. Puzzled, Spock wondered why Jimmy had not responded since he obviously knew the correct answer. 

They had continued to work quietly, already noting that the teacher was setting them private study and advising them that they would need to select a shared research project from a list provided. This would be presented to the rest of the class at the end of term. They would be allowed to spend the rest of class discussing the projects and begin researching their requirements.

Jimmy had turned to Spock, smiling tentatively. “Hi.”

Spock was unable to stop his eyebrow rising slightly at the repeated welcome. Not knowing what to add, he remained silent.

Jimmy indicated the list of projects on their screens. “Do you fancy any of them?”

Spock turned back to the list. There were a number of projects that had attracted his interest but it was difficult to choose whilst his companions abilities and knowledge remained unknown. Since the teacher had not attempted to remove the boy, Spock had quickly concluded his attendance in class was expected. Therefore his apparent youth was not an obstacle and as Spock was also younger than the others, he was in no position to question this decision.

Spock felt that diplomacy was required, so that he could both assess the younger boys’ skills and abilities, whilst not offending him. His Father had imparted the advice that when Spock was unsure of any situation, he should ask for clarification. 

Fair brows were starting to draw together and the friendly look was beginning to fade from the hazel eyes. Spock decided he must draw information from the boy without insulting him.

“May I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.”

“Why did you not respond to the teacher? You knew the correct answer.”

Jimmy flushed red again, shrugging. He glanced around the class at the backs of the other pupils and then looked back at Spock.

“I bet you knew it too. Why didn’t you?”

Spock paused, also looking at the others. Considering that, for possibly the first time, he could empathise with another’s thinking process.

“Past experience has shown that becoming a focus of attention in these environments is not conducive to my well-being.”

Jimmy took a few seconds to translate that to his own version of “keeping a low profile”

“Yeah. You heard them when I came in. I’m only 10, but I’d like to make it too 11.”

“You believe they would offer you violence?” Spock felt he shouldn’t be shocked about this, for his own personal experience only confirmed this was a strong possibility. He had secretly hoped not to encounter this on Earth. A naïve view, he now admitted.

“Smart people don’t like to be made to look a fool. It’s bad enough I’m the youngest and smallest kid in class, I don’t need any more excuses for the bully’s.”

“I understand.”

Something in the way Spock said this made Jimmy look carefully, obviously seeing this was a genuine and heartfelt response. With a wide smile, he held out his hand to the other boy.

“Friends?”

Spock looked at the outstretched hand for a few quiet moments, and then tentatively extended his own. Shields held tight against any stray mental contact, they clasped each other’s hand gently but Spock was quick to release the smaller hand after a few seconds.

Their individual class schedule did not often coincide but they would be spending their future Monday afternoons together in Physics. Those first moments had sealed their fledgling friendship. On a comparison of class subjects, they realised they would not only be sharing Physics but also Literature, Federation History and Mathematics. Whilst Spock had elected Music for his Personal Development study, Jimmy had gone for Art and Design, as he had discovered he liked to use his hands and make things. 

Whenever they had shared classes, they would ensure they sat together. Jimmy had a different morning break time and would often play vigorous games with the other pupils more in his age group, burning off high levels of energy to ensure he could sit still in class and not fidget too much. A teacher’s often stated complaint.

It was a puzzle to Spock that his new friend could be so childlike and care free in some respects and so studious and intelligent in others. It didn’t stop a firm friendship developing however.

During his own morning break, Spock would take the opportunity to peruse his work and prepare any last minute study for the forthcoming lessons. He was usually found sitting alone at one of the many benches seated around the schoolyard. However, they would always take their lunch breaks together at the commissary and often spent the time before departing for home discussing their respective homework and what plans each had until the next school day. 

Spock lived within the Vulcan Embassy compound closer to the Federation Council and was taken to their academy each morning by a designated driver. Jimmy used the public transport system and travelled with his brother from their new home, three transport stops from the Academy. Although the boys had exchanged information about their respective families, they had not yet associated outside of school.

Jim was eager to learn all about Vulcan, the Embassy compound, the kind of school Spock had normally attended, what games he played and how he spent his days. In exchange, he was very happy to tell Spock about his life, his many and varied interests, the farm back in Iowa and his family.


	2. Ghosts and Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys seek approval to go trick or treating and Spock has to explain the tradition to Sarek. What could possibly go wrong.

Amanda was preparing the evening meal, whilst Spock sat at their kitchen table, eating the small meal prepared for him on his return from school by his devoted mother. On Vulcan, it was traditional that family members would gather together for the evening meal and raise any issues that required discussion, speaking of their individual daily events. There were days when, because of his ambassadorial duties and a certain amount of embassy events, it was not possible for the family to eat their evening meals together. However, whenever they could, they’d do so. 

“Mother?” 

“Yes dear?”

“Do you believe in ghosts and witches?”

Amanda turned from the fresher unit, a somewhat startled expression briefly crossing her face.

“That is a rather unusual question, Spock.”

Spock sat even straighter in his chair, hands dropping to his lap, showing the proper form of respect to an elder.

“At school today, I was informed that humans have believed such things existed. I wished to know your view on the subject.”

Amanda came to sit down opposite Spock. “May I ask in what context this was raised?”

“Jimmy said that humans once believed in ghosts and witches. You do recall Jimmy?”

Amanda barely restrained a brief smile. As if the only friend Spock had ever mentioned would not be remembered by her. “I am aware of your friend.”

“He inferred that on a specific night in the year, such creatures as ghosts and witches would appear. He also mentioned giant spiders and that an orange fruit known as a pumpkin had some involvement.” His small brows frowned in some confusion. “I do not understand how a fruit relates to the first two items.”

He then hesitated for a moment, knowing his parents’ views on highly sugared confectionery, especially since Vulcan physiology struggled to process it. “The main topic of his focus however, was the mass acquisition of confectionery.”

All now became clear to Amanda and this time she did smile. “I believe you are referring to something called Halloween.”

“That is what I believe he called it.”

Since his mother did not seem offended by the questions, Spock relaxed and continued to eat his meal. His mother was usually pleased to impart her knowledge of Earth and explain its often confusing traditions to her curious son and he knew she would do so willingly.

“If my memory serves, Halloween is one of the many festivals that some people on earth still celebrate. Its origins go back many centuries and I believe, at some time, it was a deeply held belief that on the night in question, the dead would rise and walk the earth as ghosts. People would gather together, light fires and hope to see the sun rise the following morning.”

Spock nodded at the explanation but was still puzzled on some aspects. “And the witches?”

“They would fly around the sky, on broomsticks.”

Both eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Mother, brooms cannot fly!” Spock was adamant about this fact.

Amanda laughed at the assertion. “I agree, Spock. It’s just part of the myth.”

“Then why do human adults allow this to continue and perpetuate these lies to their children? This is not logical.” Spock seemed offended that human adults would treat their children in such a manner.

“It’s just a bit of fun nowadays. I remember when I was a child; we used to go trick or treating in the neighbourhood, dressed up in costumes, going from house to house.”

“That is what Jimmy said would happen.” A pause, then quietly. “Mother, he has asked if I would accompany him.”

Amanda worked hard not to show her delight that such an invitation had been offered to her reserved son. A quiet boy, who she knew had not had an easy life so far, he had many harsh obstacles to overcome, both on Vulcan and now on Earth. This young boy, Jimmy, had quickly become one of the main points of discussion between her and her son, with Spock seeking clarification on some of the things the human had said or done. Amanda was delighted Spock had such a friend and was happy to explain anything she could.

She decided to aim for a fairly neutral response. “That’s nice.”

Spock looked away for a moment, then back at his mother’s expectant face. “Mother?”

“Yes dear?”

“I – We will need to discuss this with Father.”

The hesitation and change in the opening statement did not go unnoticed by Amanda.

“Yes, dear. We will.”

She rose from the table and returned to the preparation of their evening meal. Casually, without turning to look back at her son, she said.

“It is traditional for children who go trick or treating to wear a costume. Have you considered what you might wear?”

The silence was deafening and Amanda turned to look back over her shoulder. She decided that the slight green flush of his face could be put down to a trick of the light. Vulcans after all, do not get embarrassed. So she had been informed. Repeatedly.

“No, Mother. Not at this time. I shall consult with Jimmy, should it be necessary. He inferred that a joint theme would be acceptable.”

He rose from the table. “May I be excused now, Mother? I have private study.”

“You may.”

It was only when Spock was well beyond hearing distance that Amanda began to laugh quietly to herself. She opened her martial bond and allowed her feelings of amusement, joy and love to travel along the link to her husband.

“Amanda, what has amused you?” Sarek’s thoughts were immediate and clear.

“A personal invitation has been extended to Spock that he will wish to speak with you about.”

“And this brings you amusement?”

“It is an unusual request, but I believe it is important to him. Can I suggest that you study the Earth festival of Halloween, so that you will be informed on the subject that will be under discussion at the evening meal?”

“As you advise.”

The link closed

**

“Mom?”

“Yes, honey? And don’t eat with your elbows on the table, Jimmy.”

He hastily removed his elbows and took a huge bite out of his hamburger. It seemed to him that moms were sticklers for lots of things: elbows, washed necks and clean clothes being top of their lists and every highly calorific burger had to be accompanied by green stuff and followed by the compulsory fruit salad. Moms were like that. Jimmy didn’t really mind.

Sam had been allowed to eat at a friend’s house tonight so they could go off to play air hockey afterwards so it was just the two of them. His Mother’s work was spread across the table in front of her and she was reviewing slides on the genome of some plant on her PAD Jimmy liked it when there was just him and Mom. Sam had begun to pull away from his younger brother since their move to San Francisco and the four year difference in age was becoming more of an obstacle as well. Whilst both boys were highly intelligent, that, coupled with Jimmy’s youth, Sam had begun to feel over shadowed and was striking out in new areas.

“Mom?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What are we doing for Halloween this year?”

“Gosh, I haven’t thought about it yet. It’s still a couple of weeks away isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

A pause.

“Mom?”

Winona looked up. Three ‘moms’ in a row usually meant either a confession or a request for something significant. Sure enough, she heard:

“You know my friend, Spock? From school?”

“Yes, dear.”

He was avoiding eye contact, so potentially a misdemeanour. She waited him out, curious as to what trouble he might have gotten into now. Head tilted to one side, waiting for him to speak, Winona realised that her younger son’s fair hair was sorely in need of cutting. The fringe flopped down at each movement of his head, almost into his eyes. He brushed it back with one hand, continuing to munch on the requested hamburger with the other.

Jimmy was full of surprises, an exceptionally bright child, far ahead of even his big brother George, who Jimmy insisted on calling by his middle name of Sam. He was also a live wire, up to all sorts of adventures and scrapes, yet somehow remaining a loving and caring boy. 

The boy had often spoken of this new friend in his life and Winona was pleased there was someone at his new school with whom he had made friends so quickly. She and George had discussed the move from Iowa for months before the final decision was made. Both felt that their sons needed more than Iowa could offer and then, the offer of her conducting research in connection with her PhD at San Francisco University had come at the perfect time. With George in Starfleet, the boys were entitled to attend the Santa Cruz Academy and applications had been made. With their outstanding academic records, admittance was agreed for commencement at the next available term. As the land had been leased out many years ago, all they had to do was close up the family home and relocate to San Francisco. George was looking forward to his next leave, hopefully over the winter festive season, so that he could visit his family in the new house and see for himself how they were doing.

“Well, he’s never been trick or treating.” Jim sounded quite sad at the thought. “Vulcans don’t, you know.”

“I’m sure they don’t. It’s probably not logical.”

The revelation that her son’s new friend was a Vulcan boy had been a bit of a shock to Winona, but Jimmy seemed to adore him and was bursting with details of ‘Spock said or did this at school today’ 

“Don’t you think that’s a shame, Mom?”

“Vulcan would not view it in the same way as humans, Jimmy. They will have their own traditions.”

“Yeah, I had to tell him all about it.” Jimmy looked up through his long blond lashes, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. “He seemed quite interested about the candy though.”

Winona laughed. “I’m sure all little boys are. Even Vulcans.”

Jimmy took another bite out of the hamburger, followed by a gulp of the milk.

“Mom?”

Winona merely looked up from her PAD, eyebrows raised in question.

“Is it okay if I ask Spock over to go trick or treating with us? I want to show him my telescope as well.”

Before Winona had considered a possible answer, Jimmy chipped in again. “Sam says he wants to hang out with Jonjo, from his air hockey team. So he doesn’t mind. And I think Spock would like it, you know, doing stuff together out of school.”

This was obviously very important to her young son and Winona did not want to disappoint him, but everything she had heard about Vulcans indicated ‘trick or treating’ and Halloween were not something they would accept.

“Jimmy...”

“He could come home with me from school, we could have matching costumes, and you’re great at making those Mom. And maybe,” he looked at her, almost pleading, “He could stay over, as it’s not a school night this year.”

“Well...”

“Please, Mom. He can share my room, we’ll be good. I promise.”

Winona stood up, gathering her PAD and other work items. “Well, I guess it’s okay, but his parents will need to say yes and Jimmy, they may not. Don’t be too disappointed Honey, if they say no.”

She planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Now finish your tea.”

“Thanks, Mom.” The smile Jimmy gave was bright with hope and love.

“The fruit salad and ice cream is in the fresher. And let’s get your hair cut this weekend.”

His wail was positively plaintive. “Aaah Mom.”

Winona continued to her study, making a note to book the appointment for after George’s hair hockey game.

***

As was traditional in a Vulcan household, the evening meal was taken in near silence. Once everyone had eaten as they wished, it was time for them to proffer the events of their day for discussion. 

Amanda spoke about her visit to the local organic produce market and the changing seasonal foods that were available and that she had arranged to meet with T’Rall there, a new member of the Vulcan Embassy staff, who had expressed a wish to see more of the community she now found herself among. It had been a beneficial experience on many levels and that T’Rall had requested a visit to a museum of art be arranged at a suitably convenient time, so that she could experience the more creative aspects of humans.

Sarek informed them what he could about his day as the majority had been spent attending a Federation Council meeting, discussing the upcoming visit from the Deltan admission delegation. Progress had been slow, with some conflicting views expressed on the conference facilities that were being made available and the order of precedence which would be observed.

Spock had listened quietly to both his parents, controlling the slight curl of nerves that had seemed to form in his stomach during the meal. He had set aside some of his private study time to research Halloween further, to marshal his thoughts and arguments, so that he would present a reasoned and logical proposition to his Father. He was relieved that Mother already seemed to support his attendance. This personal invitation from Jimmy, whilst it had caused some puzzlement about what would be involved, was something Spock had decided he wished to accept. He therefore wished to be well prepared for any questions, or the anticipated objections, that his Father might raise.

Both parental sets of eyes now turned to their young son, sitting quietly and composed. Now was the time for Spock to speak up.

“Father, Mother, I can report that I achieved a 97% pass on the Advanced Computer Science examination I undertook today. That I have progressed to Grade 4 on piano and my instructor, Mrs Prentiss, has stated that my ability to read music is beyond the standard, after so short a time of study.”

“Do you understand why you did not achieve 100% in the Computer Science examination?” Sarek asked.

“I do, Father. I researched the correct answer and know where my error lay. It shall not reoccur.”

“That is well.”

“Yes, Spock, well done.” Amanda added, offering support and encouragement. “Do you find learning the piano all that you had wished?”

“I do, Mother. It’s tonal values, musical range, composition and ability to be transposed for other instruments is most interesting. I wish to progress as far as possible during our tenure on Earth and have been set a composition task which will form part of my end of term examinations.”

“Your studies have progressed well, Spock.” Sarek proffered what affirmation he felt a Vulcan father should. 

Spock looked towards his Mother. She smiled her encouragement. Spock turned to look directly at Sarek.

“Father, something has occurred at school that I wish to raise for family discussion.”

Sarek’s head tilted slightly, hands drawing together in a loosely held clasp, his familiar method of expression of interest and respect.

“Proceed.”

Taking a breath, Spock began. “I have been made aware of a seasonal festival that some human cultures observe at this time. This festival will be occurring in fifteen days time. It is called Halloween, or All Souls night. Whilst the method of honouring this event has evolved over the centuries, it would appear that the origins were related to the theory that the spirits of the human dead would rise and wander the earth.”

Spock paused for breath and to assess whether his Father was prepared to offer any comments so far. All that happened was that Sarek’s right eyebrow rose, not doubt at the unusual content of the subject. Since this did not yet indicate disapproval, Spock plowed on.

“Additional research states that this was also the Night when individuals referred to as Witches would appear. All these occurrences were considered to be the herald of negative events and it was therefore important that humans gathered together to ensure survival in dangerous times.”

Feeling that curl of nerves again, Spock loosely clasped his hands together in his lap, out of sight under the table. With still no response from his Father, Spock continued to relate the research he had undertaken, prepared to marshal his arguments in favour of acceptance of Jimmy’s invitation.

“Over time, this festival has progressed to an event which, whilst it may contain aspects of the ancient elements, is now more a social event for children.”

Spock had found much to puzzle him during his study and was somewhat surprised that Sarek had not yet commented on the obvious illogic of all that he had been revealing.

“Father, further research has indicated that the majority of humans no longer believe in either ghosts or witches and that they therefore have no influence on events, either positive or negative.”

Sarek nodded sagely. This information corresponded with the research he himself had undertaken, following Amanda’s suggestion that he study this festival. He maintained his silence, but remained attentive and encouraged Spock to continue. No doubt his young son would soon reach the point where he required input to the discussion.

“The tradition was brought by the settlers from Europe and the continent where we currently reside, continues to honour this. My research has also shown that the original indigenous population have their own traditions, which continue to be honoured and do not carry the same connotations of this newer belief system.”

“That is well.” Sarek’s lips twitched just a little as he restrained a smile.

“Indeed. Whilst that culture had been most harshly repressed centuries ago, more enlightened minds subsequently prevailed.”

Spock had decided that after showing humans held ancient traditions in as great esteem as Vulcans would be beneficial.

“The current festival is centred on the participation of children. Those adults who choose to take part often decorate their domiciles with the approximate caricatures of ghosts and witches and spiders, gravestones also appear to feature and pumpkins are often carved into unusual representations to hold lights. Children progress from domicile to domicile and are presented with confection for their own consumption.”

Spock had decided to withhold the information regarding costumes until later in the discussion. If the response was negative, there was no need to make the situation worse. ‘He thought that the telescope, being both education and scientific, could be held in reserve. Surely, that could be the incentive, if one was needed?'

“I remember doing this myself when I was a child.” Amanda was saying. “I have many happy memories of it.”

Sarek turned to look at Amanda, sending a spark of amusement on seeing his wife’s childish image through their bond.

Spock looked bravely at his Father’s stern visage and presented his request. “Father, I have received an invitation to attend this event and wish to seek Yours and Mother’s approval.”

“I see.” Sarek paused, considering the information Spock had presented, together with the extra knowledge he had from Amanda. “I have questions.”

Spock nodded, sitting more rigidly, clasped hands slightly tighter. “I am prepared.”

“Am I to assume that this invitation has been proffered by your school acquaintance, Jimmy?”

“Yes, Father.”

“And has he already sought approval from his parents to extend this invitation to you?”

This made Spock pause, Jimmy had not mentioned whether he had already obtained his parents’ approval or not, and Spock admitted to himself that Jimmy was a spontaneous individual. This was one aspect Spock had not considered.

“I am unable to answer that question at this time, Father.”

“I see. Approval must be sought, as you are seeking ours.”

Despondent, Spock felt his chances slipping away. “I will clarify this aspect, Father.”

“Please do.”

Spock began to gather himself together to stand and depart, assuming this was the end of the discussion. However, Sarek held up his hand to stop the movement.

“If we assume that approval is granted by his parents, how do you envisage this proceeding?”

“Specific details have yet to be settled upon, since I indicated that until approval had been given, no plans should be made.”

“Logical.”

Sarek and Amanda had agreed that Spock should be exposed to the other half of the culture he was heritage. This was the main reason for accepting this posting to Earth. Perhaps attendance at this strange festival was not what they had original envisaged happening, but all knowledge was a good thing.

“It is good that you wish to experience human traditions, ancient or modern. It has curious aspects that would be worthy of further research.” Sarek’s face seemed to harden and he continued. “I am also not sanguine about the consumption of excessive quantities of confectionery. You are aware of the restrictions placed upon you regarding this?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Oh Sarek, I’m sure Spock fully understands that his metabolism would not cope well with large quantities of sugar.” She flashed a small smile in her young son’s direction. “A small sampling should be alright.”

“Very well. Do you have further information to impart at this time, before your Mother and I consider our decision.”

Now was the time to confess the final aspect of this. Spock was unsure whether this could further harm his chances of obtaining a positive response.

“I was informed by Jimmy that it is a requirement of attendance at the event that each child is to appear in the costume of a favoured character. He was most insistent on this aspect. You should also know that Jimmy has a telescope and has also offered an evening of star gazing.” Spock finished this speech in a rush, relieved now to have told all.

“I see.” 

Sarek’s research had also indicated that the costumers were an aspect of the modern tradition, but he had not been sure Spock would wish to participate in the dressing up element of the event. This was virtually unheard of on Vulcan, although Sarek admitted to himself that Vulcan hierarchy did require formal garments at many of the planetary ceremonies. The telescope would be instructional.

Amanda felt that the contained but hopeful look in Spock’s eyes should be encouraged further and stepped in:

“Sarek, as children we took great delight in this. Each year we dressed up in all sorts of different costumes, from ghosts with just a white sheet to characters from the popular vids of the year.”

The memories clearly made Amanda happy and she smiled. “I remember one year I went as a mermaid, with a long blond haired wig and a fish tail, with glistening scales.”

Two pairs of similar brows shot up at this surprising revelation and the mental image that the words produced. Amanda laughed at the memory as well: in hindsight the tail had been a poor decision since she could barely walk around the neighbourhood.

Sarek turned back to his quietly expectant son. “I give my approval to your attendance at this festival, provided Jimmy’s parents are agreeable. More details must be provided on the specific arrangements in due time.”

“Thank you, Father.” Spock turned to look at his Mother, almost sure of her response.

“I also give you my approval, Spock.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Spock stood up. “I will inform Jimmy at school tomorrow and obtain the additional information. May I now be excused for private meditation prior to sleep?”

“You may.”

After their son had left the room, Amanda reached out with the first two fingers of her hand towards her husband. Sarek matched the gesture, amusement sparking in his eyes and their bonding link opened, warmth flowing both ways.

“He had researched thoroughly, presented the information well and his arguments were logical.” Sarek commented softly. “It was therefore logical to approve his request.”

Amused, Amanda acknowledged the comment. “Yes. It is well when logic coincides with personal desires.” 

Amanda too, had been impressed with the manner in which Spock had presented his request, “Thank you for also approving his request, I do believe it means a great deal to him and it is pleasing that Spock has found a friend on Earth.”

“Indeed. Your guidance in these matters is, as always, Ashayam, invaluable.”

***

“Awesome!” Jimmy clapped his hands together in excitement. “Mom said it was okay as well. Do you think you could stay over? You can share my room and we can set the telescope up in the garden. Hopefully, the sky will be clear. Oh, this is going to be great!” 

Jimmy was practically bouncing with excitement but Spock focused on the one thing that stood out for him, over the fact that parental approval had been given on both sides. They arrived at their usual spot in the schoolyard and Jimmy threw himself down on to the soft grass, covered now with a sprinkling of fallen leaves.

“Are you inviting me to sleep at your home?” Spock queried, looking down at his friend, sprawled at his feet. Such an invitation was an unheard of occurrence in Spock’s experience.

“Well, yeah.” Jimmy responded, shrugging briefly. Looking up at his friend, in puzzlement.

Spock could not quite contain his quiet ‘oh’ reaction of surprise, thinking about this new twist to events. Jimmy was beginning to think he had somehow offended his friend.

“What’s wrong?”

“Approval by my parents did not include this aspect.”

“So, ask them again.”

Spock settled down next to Jimmy. Arms tightly hugging his bent knees, he gazed across the schoolyard at the other pupils. “There are also other things to be clarified.”

“Uhh?”

“Father has requested that additional information be provided. I have assumed that we will travel to your home after the school day has been completed.”

“Yeah. I’ve already told Mom you only eat veggies and stuff.”

“That is most considerate of you.” Spock had found that most individuals did not allow for others choices beyond their own preferences. “And what is the schedule for the remainder evening?”

“That’s easy. After tea, we can dress up and then go out around the neighbourhood, knocking on people’s front doors. You’re supposed to act like you’re really scary and they give you candy. Lots of adults dress up too but they really just pretend to be scared.”

“I understand that the treat is the candy, what then is the trick?”

Jimmy grinned. “Well, Mom said that ages ago kids used to be able to play tricks on people if they didn’t give you enough candy. Like throwing raw eggs, or balloons of flour but it’s not allowed now. Mom said she’d take all our candy away if we did anything like that!”

Spock seemed horrified that such things had once been permitted, even if they were not now. He wanted to ask his Mother whether she had ever done such a thing.

“I could not condone such actions and I am sure my Father would not allow it.”

“Well, let’s not tell him that part then.”

“Agreed.”

Spock settled more easily next to the other boy. “I have never slept in another’s room,” he quietly confessed.

“Really?” Jimmy seemed surprised by this. Back in Iowa, he and his small circle of friend’s had had regular sleep overs and camp outs over the summer holidays.

“Sam and I usually stay up as long as possible and tell each other scary stories. On Halloween, Mom lets us choose a scary vid; normally we’re not allowed them. Aren’t adults weird?”

“Why do you wish to watch something that deliberately makes you frightened?”

Jimmy shrugged, “I don’t know, sometimes it’s fun to be scared. Sam picked the one last year.” 

Spock noticed a slight reddening of his friend’s cheeks and then Jimmy added, ”Don’t tell, but I didn’t like it and pretended to fall asleep.”

Spock knew that Jimmy’s brother was four years older and had encountered him in school, in an Environmental Studies class. Whilst the older boy was a pleasant individual, intelligent, applied himself well in class and was popular, Spock did not feel a connection with him and they had rarely communicated.

“Would you be prepared to forego that particular element of your tradition?”

“Yes, it’s fine.” Jim was secretly relieved not to have to watch one with his new friend. “We could just spend more time with the telescope.”

“I will seek permission to ‘sleep over’. What thought had you given to the costumes?”

“Well, I’m not sure. Sam and I were skeletons last year and his might fit you but mine’s too small now. I tried it last night. Pirates and super heroes are always good. Some kids wear animal costumes. What animals are scary on Vulcan? There wouldn’t be any others dressed like that.”

Spock immediately thought of the Le Matya, a ferocious creature that hunted in the deserts of Vulcan. Its poisonous fangs could inflict severe wounds, it taking days for a victim to die, most painfully. Much of his Kahs-wan training had focused on how to avoid the creatures and what to do if bitten. The closest comparison Spock had been able to find on Earth was the komodo dragon of Indonesia. The idea of dressing up as an animal, even the fiercest he knew, did not appeal to Spock at all.

“I would prefer to wear a humanoid based costume.”

The blond eyebrows drew together in thought. “Mmm, guess we need to think about it. Mom said if we let her know in plenty of time she will make them for us.”

“My Mother has also extended assistance in this area.”

“Great. We’re going to be the best.”

Spock turned to look at his companion. “Is it important to you to be the best?”

“Well, Sam says you have to go for it.” 

Jimmy started to ruffle the grass with his hands, scooping the damp leaves into small piles on either side, obviously thinking seriously about his response. “Dad says that you should always give your best and that people will reward you for it. Mom, well Mom just wants me to be happy, whatever I do, but when something goes well for me, she looks happy.”

He turned his head to look up shyly at his friend. “I like it when I make Mom happy.”

Spock nodded in agreement. He empathised with that view but had not had someone he could safely share it with. He knew that his Mother was not always treated with the respect on Vulcan. Doing things that he knew his Mother would like, regardless of how this impacted on himself, was something he also elected to do and bore the consequences silently.

“I propose that we each spend time over the weekend researching and considering our options and consider the most appropriate costume. We should present our ideas on our first lunch break next week.”

“Yeah.” Jimmy had learnt early on not to touch Spock unduly, but nudged him in the side, grinning. “You have the best ideas.”


	3. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it going to be zombies, ghosts, warriors or peace makers at Halloween?

Amanda and Spock had spent their Saturday visiting Fisherman’s Wharf, spending most of the morning in the local museum. It explained not only the history of the Wharf but the impact that periodic earthquakes had had in the area over the centuries. Spock was fascinated by the re-enactment room, which was set up to simulate being in an earthquake. Amanda found it made her feel slightly nauseous, with the ground both shaking and rolling under her feet. She was happy to just venture once into the room but Spock requested several visits, keen to be able to return once more and to discuss this with Jimmy on Monday.

After lunch in a restaurant overlooking the Bay, with seals and otters within view, they browsed the various shops. They had been lucky with the weather in that it had remained bright, with clear blue skies, if somewhat chilly. Both had made sure they were well wrapped up for their day’s activities, being more used to the hotter Vulcan environment.  


As Sarek would not be returning home until later in the day, they had decided to take the historic cable car up to the Haight-Ashbury District and walk in Golden Gate Park, taking tea in the Japanese Tea Garden. Then, Spock was keen to then return to research both the Japanese culture and the Tea Ceremony, which had featured as a series of impressive paintings around the beautiful Japanese building.

***

Amanda hesitated at the open door of her son’s bedroom, looking in at him and realising he appeared not to have moved since she passed by a few moments ago.

“Spock, dear, is there a problem?”

Spock turned to consider his Mother and realised that she was best placed to assist him his current dilemma.

“Mother, I am tasked with researching options for my costume when I attend the Halloween event. I have no frame of reference and do not wish to disappoint Jimmy with a poor choice, but do not find any of those reviewed to be acceptable.”

Amanda walked over to sit on the edge of Spock’s low bed platform. From this vantage point she could see that his computer screen was open on a search engine, paused on a variety of pictures of fancy dress costumes, all quite gruesome.

“I see. What have you reviewed so far?”

Spock faced her, apparently quite relieved to turn away from the pictures on the screen.

“There appears to be a large number of costumes which indicate recently deceased persons, many with substantial injuries and with quantities of red blood.” Spock paused and then continued. “Mother, I am uncomfortable about this association. Is it compulsory?”

“No, having a scary costume is merely one of the options. I don’t think Jimmy would want you to be uncomfortable about this. What else have you considered?”

“Jimmy mentioned it is acceptable to be a character from popular vids and I have therefore watched a vid he has spoken fondly about.”

“And that was?”

“Zoom Man. But I am concerned that Jimmy may wish to portray this character himself as he does appear to be fond of the programme.”

“What is the costume?”

Spock turned back, tapped a few keys and a new picture appeared: a male adult, dressed from head to toe in a blue body suit, with a lime green lightening flash across his chest, a similar coloured belt and eye mask. He appeared to be flying through a clear blue sky over an anonymous Earth city. One arm was stretched out in front of him in the action of flying.

Amanda valiantly restrained her smile. Somehow she could just not see her son wearing such a preposterous costume. She decided to be diplomatic:

“I think you’re right, Spock. Jimmy might want to wear that.”

Spock seemed relieved to have his view reinforced by someone who might know these things.

“And what else have you considered?” Amanda prompted.

Spock tapped a few more keys and this time a range of both Earth and Vulcan historical and mythical portraits and statues appeared. Amanda recognised a statue of an ancient Greek warrior, a portrait of an 18th century naval officer in a highly decorated blue jacket and white trousers and a wizard, with a tall black pointed hat, long grey beard and flowing crimson cape and gown. It was however, the two wall paintings of an ancient Vulcan warrior and Surak that caught her attention.

“These seem much more suitable, Spock. Do you have a preference?”

“As it is an Earth tradition, perhaps the wizard would be more acceptable and might be more suitable to whatever Jimmy may select.” 

He paused, so Amanda encouraged him. “However?”

Spock turned again to look at his Mother. “I have considered the ease of production, since you have most generously offered to assist in construction, or those outfits that can be acquired.”

“I think you would make a very good wizard, Spock. Quite dignified and it is a character that is often portrayed with both honour and respect in much of Earth’s literature.”

Spock nodded. “I have noted this.”

“And the Vulcan warrior, or Surak?”

“The warrior would require more construction for both costume and weapons but I believe that my clan robes could be utilised for the Surak costume, without too much difficulty. It would also be unlikely to raise any concerns among the other participants. How this would match with what Jimmy might select is also a consideration.”

“Agreed.” Amanda paused, wishing to give her son options. “May I suggest a course of action in this matter, Spock?”

Spock looked attentive and encouraging. “I would value your advice, Mother.”

“When you present your ideas to Jimmy, show him the three representations of the wizard, Vulcan warrior and Surak. It would be good to explain a little of the history behind the Vulcan choices so that he understands their importance to your own culture. You will also then be able to decide which will more closely fit more closely with his choice.”

“You do not think he will feel my choices are … uninspired?”

Amanda felt it was time to bolster Spock’s confidence in this budding friendship and ensure it was mutually beneficial. She leant forward to emphasise her next words.

“Spock, all that you have said about your friend, Jimmy, indicates he is an unusual young man. He is intelligent and the offer of you attending this event with him would indicate he is both a caring and good friend.”

“I believe so, Mother.”

Amanda rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands. “With friendship, comes responsibility, on both sides, Spock. You should consider this as two way experience and you should not ignore your own needs, or continually put Jimmy’s needs above your own. There should be balance. If Jimmy is invested as much in this friendship as you are, he would be willing to accede to your needs as much as you are to his.”

Spock’s dark brows drew together in concentration, he had been feeling his way in the development of his friendship with the live wire that was his friend. There was so much that was unknown to him and he had let Jimmy take them in what direction he wanted. So far, there had not been much that conflicted with Spock’s principles. Whilst he could not say that any Vulcan child was a friend to him, at least the boundaries implicit in such a relationship was a known quantity. Perhaps part of Jimmy was the unknown quantity he represented and maybe even provision of an insight into Spock’s own human side.

Spock’s attention was drawn back to his Mother, who continued her thoughts.

“You should also consider that Jimmy is looking to you as an older and slightly more experienced individual, from another world, to show him guidance. Be someone he can look up to, perhaps be a role model for him.”

Spock could not contain the surprised reaction of both eyebrows. He could not recall a time where any Vulcan child looked up to him. They more often than not made it clear that his worth was less than theirs. It both pleased and alarmed him that his Mother might be correct in that Jimmy did view him in this manner. This carried a level of responsibility he had not considered.

“A role model?” He paused and then continued. “Jimmy has an older sibling; surely he would look to his older brother in this respect?”

“He may, but you are a whole new experience. You say that his father is in Starfleet?”

“Yes, an engineer. He is currently stationed on a research vessel. Jimmy hopes that he will obtain leave shortly.”

Amanda rose to her feet, feeling that she had given her son a number of options to consider. As a mother, she wished to smooth his path in life as much as possible, but was realistic that he would need to experience both the good and bad, in order to grow as an individual. All that she had seen on Vulcan had shown that so far, his life had not been easy. She fervently hoped that his friendship with this Jimmy would be more good than bad.

“From everything that you have told me about your friend and his family, he would appear to have been raised with a very open minded attitude. There is much you can each learn from each other.”

Amanda rested a gentle hand on Spock’s shoulder. “I think you should present Jimmy with your choices, express your personal preference and ensure this is taken into consideration when a final decision is made between you both on the costumes. You should not be made to feel uncomfortable. Anyone who tries to impose their choices over and above your own is perhaps not the best friend for you.”

Spock felt warmth through his family bond and a slight tightening of the gentle hand on his shoulder, accompanied by a smile. “Also, be mindful that siblings do not always agree. I can remember some blazing arguments with my brothers and sister.”

Amanda laughed at the memory and then added. “He will be a better human being for having known you. You have inestimable qualities, my most beloved son.”

Spock was secretly pleased with this resounding endorsement. His Mother had always been most supportive of him and whilst it was not required of him as a son of Vulcan, he responded. “Thank you, Mother.”

Amanda turned to go but added, “You have no need to thank me, Spock. I speak the truth, although I admit I am smidgeon biased.”

She lifted her hand, holding her thumb and forefinger a small distance apart. “Just a smidgeon.”

“I am not sure that is a recognised measurement, Mother, and perhaps our relationship would cast this opinion in doubt?”

“Spock, as your Mother, promoting your sterling qualities is part of the job description!”

Whilst Spock mulled over the fact that she could just possibly have a document labelled ‘Job Description’, Amanda left the room, feeling happy with the world in general.

***

George was glowing with his air hockey team’s success and slid into the flitter next to Jimmy, grinning at his younger brother. He slung the team kit bag and heavy gravity boots into the foot well with some bravado.

“Awesome, Sam. Your goal was brilliant.”

“Thanks, Jimmy. Knew it was going in, sometimes you just know it’s flying true. Mom, can I stay over at Jonjo’s on Halloween? The guys are sleeping over and his parents are going to take us all to the Frisco Vikings match!”

Frisco Vikings were the local air hockey team, which George had adopted on their move to the city. Jonjo’s Mother worked as a physiotherapist to the Team and this had bonded the boys in a joint passion. Winona had noticed George staying over was surely a tempting offer and as Spock would be staying over with Jimmy, it was perhaps best George was away doing his own thing. Winona had noticed that since the move from Iowa, her boys had drifted further apart; the four year age difference in age was creating even more of an impact now that they each had new friends and interests.

“I think that’s okay, George. Jonjo’s Mother and I spoke at the match, they’ve already offered to collect you from school and bring you home.”

“Thanks, Mom!” The older boy settled back in the filter, grinning happily.

Both boys grumbled at their hair appointment, but the incentive of collecting pizza for tea and a vid fest for the evening soon improved matters.

Replete with pizza, George had pounced on the single seater, so Jimmy was sprawled on the sofa next to Winona. The vid was a rambling on, one space battle after space battle, so that Winona had given up on it a while ago and was scrolling through some things on her PAD.

“Jimmy, have you thought about your Halloween costume?”

Jimmy looked over and realised Winona was scrolling through entire pages of Halloween costume images, so he scooted over to lean against her, now able to see the screen as well.

“Spock and I want to wear something really special.”

Images of assorted monsters, zombies, mummies, ghosts and vampires scrolled across the screen. None seemed enough for Jimmy until his attention was caught by the hairy figure of a werewolf , image crouching in a threatening pose, prior to attack. The costume had a full werewolf mask, long hairy arms and legs, with blooded clawed hands and feet. It had slashes in the t-shirt and ripped trousers, as though the creature had slashed them in a rage. 

“Oh, that one Mom, that’s cool!”

Winona clicked on the image and enlarged it. It would be easy to create, since she could use some of Jimmy’s older clothes. She could purchase the fur and fake blood to complete the look.

“Okay, a werewolf it is. George, what are you planning on wearing?”

George looked away from the vid screen that was holding his attention. “Already sorted, Mom. Me ‘n the guys are wearing our hockey kit but as zombies. Jonjo’s already bought the fake blood and face paints.”

“Mmm,” was Winona’s first thought “That blood’s going to take a lot of washing to remove ready for your next game.”

George waved a hand, lazily. “His Mom said we could use the Vikings’ washers. Gosh, I hope we get to meet the team, Jonjo said he would work on his Mom.”

Jimmy was a little envious about the fact his brother might be meeting their sporting heroes, but set against spending the time with Spock, he soon brushed it off.

“I’ll send you the image, Jimmy, so you can show Spock.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“What do you think Spock will choose, Jimmy?”

“Gosh, Mom, I’m not sure. I offered him Sam’s costume from last year, but we agreed to talk about it at school on Monday.”

“Okay. Let me know what he says and we can order your stuff afterwards.” Winona rose, closing the pad and headed towards the kitchen. “You boys fancy some popcorn?”

The response was unanimous and enthusiastic

***

Monday lunchtime was cold and wet, so the students were restricted to the cafeteria and study rooms. Jimmy was leaning on the deep windowsill, head propped on his hands, gazing longingly out at the windswept exercise yard, disappointed at being restricted to the inside. Their tree in the distance was being blasted by the wind, its few remaining leaves being stripped from it.

Spock was absorbed in his PAD but glanced up at his friend, periodically. He was still getting used to the sight of his friend with much shorter hair and oddly missed the too long fringe and slight curls. Jimmy sighed again and turned back to climb onto the seat next to his friend and since his Mother could not see, rested an elbow on the table, his chin resting on one hand.

“So, did you think about our costumes?”

“I did.”

“Mom and I found a great werewolf costume.” He showed the image on his own PAD. “What do you fancy?”

Spock closed the reading he was conducting and pulled up the images he had discussed with Amanda, the wizard, Vulcan warrior and Surak.

“I reviewed many options and have selected three that may be suitable.”

“Let me see?”

Jimmy eased closer to Spock, looking over at the PAD the Vulcan was holding. The image of the wizard was familiar but he had never seen the others before.

“Who are those guys?”

Spock highlighted the warrior first. “This is a representation of a Vulcan warrior from the 23rd dynasty and a direct ancestor of mine. He is depicted as a warrior of that period and carries the weapons of an Eliquos’an, in your terms, a tribal chief.”

Jimmy looked awed at the image, which depicted the warrior in the process of throwing the large spear he carried. He was dressed in an outfit similar to the ninja characters Jimmy had seen in some vids, but in varying shades of sand, tan and deep brown. An array of other weapons were slung across the warrior’s hip, including a long wicked looking sword-like blade.

“Oh… That’s sooo COOL!”

“These warriors were essential to the survival of their respective tribes and this particular ancestor is honoured within my Clan to this day.” Spock explained.

Jimmy touched the screen to enlarge the partially hidden face of the warrior. “What was his name?”

“S’hran Shaharg.”

Jimmy repeated the name softly and then looked up at Spock. “You’d be great in that costume, Spock.”

Spock seemed pleased at the compliment and slightly embarrassed. To avoid any further emotion; he brought up the image of Surak.

“And this guy?” Jimmy queried.

“This is Surak.”

Jimmy looked up, a puzzled expression on his face. “Is he another ancestor?”

Spock shook his head; he should have anticipated that a human boy would not be familiar with this individual who had been vital to Vulcan’s survival.

“No, this is someone who on Vulcan is considered to have saved us from descending into complete chaos. As Vulcans, we all follow his prescripts and seek to achieve control over emotion.”

Fair brows frowned and Jimmy looked again at the image of the Vulcan. This one was dressed in a long deep blue and gold patterned robe, a wide gold metal-like belt around his waist and he did not appear to be carrying any weapons. He was making the raised split finger greeting with his right hand. To Jimmy, he seemed to be less interesting than the fully armed warrior, but he had sensed how much his friend valued the man.

“Oh.”

Spock could see that Jimmy was less impressed with the second image but he knew his friend was enamoured with “heroes” and at the moment, that meant those who fought battles. Remembering his Mothers words, Spock decided to take her advice. He placed the PAD on the table, clasped his hands together and assumed the posture his father often took when imparting knowledge.

“Surak was a peace maker. He sought to promote co-operation between the tribes of Vulcan, rather than the escalating conflict of the previous millennium. Vulcan was being consumed by violence, tribe fighting tribe for ever dwindling resources. By giving up the conflicts, controlling their savage emotions and acting as one, our people were saved.”

Jimmy looked again at the image, his view changing at these words. Spock continued enlarging the image so that he could show that the Vulcans clothing bore no Clan markings, traditional embroidery on the right side of the robe.

“It is tradition that our ceremonial robes carry our Clan name. As you can see, Surak’s have none. He willingly gave up clan membership to freely travel the lands, spreading the word. He was known as ‘Tusaq eronar’ which means ‘one without name’. On Vulcan, to be without a clan name was to step outside of society.”

Jimmy was focused closely on Spock, eager to hear more of the individual who was obviously of great importance to his Vulcan friend.

“And all the things you’ve told me about Vulcan, this man,” Jimmy tapped the image. “This man made it all happen?”

“He did.”

“Wow, one man saved an entire planet!”

“His words and deeds did. Yes.”

“Awesome!” 

“Indeed.”

“I think you’d be cool as this Surak. Do you have clan robes?”

“Yes, although they are normally worn at ceremonial times only.”

The bell rang for classes to begin and both boys began to gather their belongings together, heading to their Physics class.

“Would your Mom and Dad think wearing them at Halloween..” Jimmy paused; he wanted to say ‘silly’ but that seemed insulting. He settled on a word he had heard Spock use before. “would be Inappropriate?”

“As we will be the only people who will understand the significance of the robes, I believe it would be acceptable.”

Jimmy grinned at his friend. “Great. Can I tell Mom all about them, though?”

“That is acceptable.”

"So, I'm going as a werewolf and you're gonna be Surak."

"Agreed."

The boys entered the class room and settled in their usual seats. The teacher was reviewing items on a PAD and looked up when all the pupils were settled.

“There are still three study partner groups who need to advise me of their selected projects. Please ensure you review the list before end of class and send me the details. You now have only eight weeks to complete your project and to be prepared to present it to the class.”

The project list appeared on the screens in front of them and both boys reviewed it. They knew each other very well by now and were aware of their respective interests. One now stood out. It would be a challenge, but it was an area of mutual interest.

Jimmy pointed it out. “How would you propose improvement to the resolution in telescopes.”

Spock nodded in acceptance and Jimmy pressed send. They were now committed and would work together.


	4. Halloween night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Kirk gets to show his best friend, Spock, the joys of Halloween.

Winona entered the communication code that Jimmy had given her after school the following evening. The Vulcan Embassy symbol showed briefly as the connection was forwarded. Winona considered just what reassurance she herself would need before allowing her child stay at another’s home. She was also naturally curious about Spock’s Mother, as she would be the first Vulcan that Winona had actually spoken to. But the woman who suddenly appeared on the screen, smiling back at her, was clearly human. Jimmy had clearly either not known this, or didn’t think it was important enough to mention. A fleeting feeling of pride crossed her mind.

Winona had marshalled her plans, to convince a Vulcan Mother that her son would be safe at her home. The smiling face of Spock’s human mother threw all her preconceived ideas out of the window.

“Hello, Mrs Sarek. I’m Winona Kirk, Jimmy’s Mom.”

“Hello. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, call me Amanda.”

“Then I’m Winona.” She relaxed a bit, feeling more at ease than she had expected. “Our boys certainly seem to have developed quite a friendship. Jimmy talks about your son a great deal. I think he is quite impressed with him.”

“I believe it is mutual.” 

This was delivered with a widening of the smile and a reassurance that Winona’s evident surprise on seeing Amanda had not been taken as offensive. 

Amanda was clearly aiming to reassure: “I believe that you weren’t aware that your son’s new friend’s mother is human?”

“No. Jimmy never mentioned it.” Winona replied, somewhat discomforted, but with a rueful smile. 

“Don’t be too hard on him. It is possible that Spock hasn’t communicated this fact. It would not be considered appropriate to discuss family matters.”

Winona was relieved that the conversation was going better than she had originally thought. There were still things that she felt she needed guidance on, as any mother would.

“Jimmy has told me that Spock is a vegetarian and doesn’t like sweet things, but I wanted to ask you if there are any other things I should know.”

“As you are aware, all Vulcans are vegetarians and it is not that Spock does not like sweet things, but that his metabolism cannot cope with very much sucrose. He is well aware of the implications, should he consume too much.”

Winona was suddenly concerned that Halloween was not the best event for Spock to visit their home for the first time. She would be responsible for another Mother’s child with a completely different metabolism, and the importance of this was not lost on her.

“So, is it really okay for him to go trick or treating?” She sought reassurance.

“Oh yes, but he is unlikely to eat much, if any, of the confectionery.”

“Okay, thank you. That’s great.” Winona felt relief that they had begun to develop a rapport and continued. “What rules do you have around bed time? Jimmy normally goes up around 8, but he usually likes to read before actually sleeping. On Halloween, I normally let the boys stay up longer but as it’s not a school night anyway, they would stay up an hour or so beyond the usual bed time. Jimmy is very keen for them to star gaze, as well.”

“It is the normal Vulcan way for all beings to meditate before retiring. Spock meditates for up to an hour before he settles for the night. He won’t need as much sleep as Jimmy; usually he has about six hours at most. What plans are there for the evening?”

“The boys will come home directly from school and I’ll meet them at the tram port. I thought it best they eat a decent meal first before any of the activities. I’d thought vegetable lasagne, salad and herb bread, with fruit salad and ice cream for pudding.”

“Spock cannot eat fruit such as grapes, or melon. They have too high a pure water content and would give him stomach ache.”

“Good to know.” Winona jotted this down, and then asked. “How about vegetarian ice cream?”

Amanda smiled. “Spock loves ice cream, although he would never admit it. He does prefer it quite melted though and only a small portion please.”

“I’ve yet to find a boy who doesn’t.” Winona laughed. “Strawberry or chocolate?”

“Strawberry is his preferred choice. Could I ask that Spock not be offered anything with chocolate in it? He may feel obliged to eat it but Vulcans do not react well to it.”

Winona noted that as well. “Definitely no chocolate then.”

“It is probably easier if I send you a list of things he should and shouldn’t eat.”

Seeing Mrs Kirk clearly relaxing more, Amanda debated mentioning her final item of concern, then felt that Winona would understand and empathise with her:

“Winona, this will be the first time Spock has ever had a ‘sleep over’, so he may be quite reserved with you, as he will be unsure of the protocols involved. Between us, he is most concerned that he does not offend you, or that the event will be a disappointment to Jimmy in some way.”

Winona nodded gently and offered her own confession: “You should be happy to know then, that the very thought of Spock being allowed to stay over has had Jimmy cleaning his room, like I’ve never seen before! If he has told me once that Spock is vegetarian, he must have said it a thousand times. And that I should not touch him, or do anything whatsoever to make him feel uncomfortable. Everything has to be just right for his friend.”

“It is good they have each other. School can be difficult.”

“Jimmy wasn’t looking forward to the change on our move from Iowa, but it seems that both he and his brother, George, have settled really well. Being much younger than his classmates has caused Jimmy problems in the past, but he and Spock seem to have developed a great rapport, don’t they?”

“We’ve seen a positive change in Spock too. It is good that he is experiencing different aspects of his heritage.” With some amusement clearly showing in her eyes, Amanda asked,

“If it is possible, Sarek and I would like to see images of the boys on their evening, out and about.”

“Definitely. No problem, I will send you the images to this code. Jimmy’s a werewolf and I’m working on his costume. I understand Spock is a major Vulcan hero. When he got home, Jimmy spent the evening studying what he could about this person. He was most impressed.”

Amanda smiled at the thought of the young human searching through what records he could, just to be more aware of something that meant a great deal to his Vulcan friend. Spock had done similar research on werewolves, but remained dubious about the information and had seriously questioned the influence that phases of the moon could have on a human being.

“Spock and I are ensuring his Clan outfit is pristine and he is already deciding what items he feels he will need for his very first ‘sleep over’.”

Both Mothers smiled at what their boys were doing to ensure that the event went well, for each other.

“If it is acceptable, we will arrange to collect Spock after lunch on Saturday?”

“That’s great. Jimmy has usually got himself over excited and all tired out, especially if sweets and star gazing is involved. So a bit of a lie in and some quiet time at home would be a good balance.”

“Agreed. Thank you, Winona. Please call again if there is anything else you wish to know. I will send that list right now.”

“Thank you, too, Amanda. Watch out for the images. And don’t worry: I’ll take good care of them.” Both women closed their line, each reassured that the sleepover would proceed well.

***

The sheer novelty of travelling on the air tram with Jimmy was another ‘first’ to be added to Spock’s mental list. He was torn between watching the buildings as they passed by from his vantage point on the window seat, or the other people travelling in same carriage. After three long stops, Jimmy indicated it was time to get off. As the doors opened, they stepped down onto the platform and Winona Kirk was waiting for them. 

Spock did not want to admit that meeting Jimmy’s Mother made him nervous. He wished to make a good impression on the woman who had opened her home to him, so he stayed a step back from his friend and observed the two greet each other. Placing the bags he had been carrying on the ground, he stood, hands clasped behind his back, observing: He could see that Jimmy had inherited his fair hair and hazel eyes from his Mother and as she reached down to hug her son, a gentle warmth showed, in the way she clasped him to her. Smiling over his head, Winona nodded towards Spock in a friendly greeting.

Jimmy hugged her “Hi, Mom. This is my friend, Spock.”

Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. “It is an honour to meet you, Mrs Kirk.”

Winona smiled at the formal greeting, but she knew not to extend her hand to offer a handshake. 

“Welcome, Spock.” 

They began to make their way from the station, walking through the neighbourhood of close- set houses of various styles and sizes. Spock was fascinated with the architecture, which was very different from the area around the Vulcan compound. Many were decorated for the Halloween festival, and the variety and imagination involved were impressive. Spock would want to discuss these with his Mother, to obtain her interpretations.

“Mom, is my costume done?”

“Yes, dear. I took it up to your room, but let’s have tea first.”

“But I want to try it on! And show, Spock!”

“Tea first.”

A typical ten year old, Jimmy sulked at the restriction and slowed down to walk alongside his friend. Spock was carrying not only his school bag, over his shoulder, but what his Mother had referred to as an ‘overnight bag’. An item that was also a first. Whilst he had had his own luggage when they had travelled from Vulcan, the concept of staying at a friend’s house overnight had never occurred to him. It held his Clan robes, a set of thermals, that Amanda felt would be necessary to ensure he did not become cold, his night clothes and personal toiletries.

“I wanted you to see it first.” Jimmy grumbled.

Spock nodded, and reassured his friend. “I will. After all, am I not staying at your home? There will surely be many opportunities to display your costume before we venture outside again.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jimmy smiled at the pleasant thought of spending private time with his friend.

Jimmy swung his school bag from one shoulder to the other and it was as though he had flipped a switch in his thought patterns as well. Suddenly, he was cheerful again. 

“We can set up the telescope in the garden. Dad told me how to set it up for here in his last comm message. The increased moisture and salty air will affect the clarity, unless it’s adjusted frequently. I keep it in my room normally,” he added, confidentially. 

When Jimmy had told Spock about his telescope, a Schmidt Cassegrain, he had researched it thoroughly. It had both a lens and mirror, which was contained within a shorter tube but combined, actually provided a longer focal length than more traditional telescopes.

“I am not personally familiar with the operation but have researched its function. The combined lens and mirror should provide enhanced images.”

Jimmy was impressed. Spock was always knowledgeable about a wide variety of things. 

“I checked the weather report and there should be good atmospheric conditions for most of the night. And we should start to think about our science project. We’ve only got eight weeks before we need to turn it in! I’ve got some ideas.”

Spock should not have been surprised by the scope and speed of his friend’s mind, but the switch from child, enamoured with Halloween, to the keen mind of a potential scientist, could be startling.

“Agreed”, he responded. “I have also been considering our project.”

Jimmy looked at his friend, fair brows meeting in a small frown. “Don’t you think the question is really too open? Lots of things could be tweaked to improve the resolution but to make a real improvement, I think we should focus on just one or two aspects. I’ve been looking at a redesign of the stabilising motor. I think I can get an improvement in its stability of up to 6%. And I've been thinking about lens manufacture as well."

“Such an upgrade would have much merit.” Spock offered his own thoughts: “I have considered improvements in the programming of the finderscope. If successful, our combined upgrades should both improve the telescope’s ability to locate celestial bodies within the star atlas database and ensure that sharper, clearer images are consistently produced.”

Jimmy nodded, smiling broadly; “Yeah.” He slapped Spock on the back in a good natured manner. “We are great together. Gonna ace that assignment!”

Spock allowed a very small smile to cross his lips; he was becoming more and more used to the odd forms of speech that his human friend employed at times.

By now, the small party had entered a side street, with more houses already decorated for Halloween. Ghoulish figures, representatives of ghosts, witches and zombies were depicted, along with giant spiders, grave stones and what Spock now knew were carved pumpkins, ready to be illuminated. They turned up the drive way of a pale grey and white two storey house. It was a reproduction of a mid-21st century building, flat roofed, with the ground floor’s main window wrapping around the left corner of the structure. A narrow dark grey veranda ran across the front of the house and the garden had a low black railing fence. Spock thought it looked somehow welcoming.

Both boys stopped to admire the garden area, decorated in a large Halloween scene. There was a life sized black clothed witch, riding on a broomstick that was actually hovering in the air and on which perched a black cat, eyes glowing. Below them was a large, bubbling cauldron, wafting trails of dry ice vapors over the entire scene. All this was finished off with some white sheeted ghosts, draped from the veranda. A large, grey old-style gravestone leaned against the railing and a multitude of hairy spiders were dotted everywhere, in different sizes. There was a row of carved pumpkins, lights set to go, on the steps by the front door. The whole scene was complemented by a string of orange pumpkin fairy lights, hung along the front of the house, the fence and the entire pathway. The whole effect was strange, but quite compelling, Spock thought, and much the best of all the houses he’d seen so far.

“Awesome, Mom!” Jimmy cried, jubilantly, rushing up to look in the cauldron and gently push at the broom. It rocked slightly, and then the anti-gravity unit reset settling the witch back into position. Spock could appreciate the level of artistry involved, even if he did not feel any connection to the representations.

Winona turned back to shepherd the boys through the front door, pleased with the reaction to all her hard work.

“It is indeed most impressive, Mrs. Kirk.” Spock commented, as he stepped over the threshold.

Jimmy was toeing off his shoes and slinging his school bag down, haphazardly, eager to begin the evening’s activities.

“Shoes, Jimmy”, his mother called out, seemingly automatically. 

Hurriedly, her youngest son bent to place his shoes on the rack, moving his bag to one side, against the wall and giving Spock the now familiar eye rolling expression, which he knew Winona could not see. Spock followed him further into the house, looking about the home of his friend. The entrance hall opened on the left into a large open plan lounge and dining room, with stairs ascending in front of them. The inside décor of pale greens walls, cream blinds and cream/green edged seating created a pleasing effect. The remaining furniture and flooring were of pale ash, blending well with the more modern requirements for 23rd century family living.

Winona moved towards an open door, through which Spock could see the kitchen area.

“Spock, you can put your bags down there for now. You can take them upstairs after tea. Go and wash your hands, boys. Jimmy show him the way.”

Jimmy grabbed Spock’s arm and began pulling him towards the small cloakroom under the stairs. 

Following Amanda’s advice, tea was strictly vegetarian. Winona wanted to fill the boys up with a decent meal, hoping to reduce the quantity of sweets that they could consume later.

The kitchen table had been set already, with a Halloween theme. Stretched cotton wool, to depict cobwebs, was draped over the table and spiders and small glowing pumpkins were dotted between the strands. Winona turned to place the salad on the table and found Spock standing just inside the doorway, staring at the table. Dark angled brows slightly rose. She laughed lightly, guessing that this was the first time he had seen such a thing.

“Don’t worry, Spock, dear, nothing’s real.”

Spock looked up sharply at being called ‘dear’ by this woman. Only his Mother had ever called him that. To be so honoured by his friend’s mother was an unexpected development.

Jimmy came bustling into the kitchen after him and stood by the table, admiring it. Picking up one of the small spiders to look closely at it, he realised it was made from a jelly type material and the long legs jiggled in the air, quite realistically. His Mom had really spent a lot of time and effort, both on the house and on setting the theme, making him feel proud that the best of efforts was being made for his friend. As Winona came to place the next items on the table, he impulsively hugged her in appreciation.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, dear. Now boys, eat up.”

Both boys settled at the table and made good inroads in the meal, with Winona making sure they had everything they wanted. Winona and Jimmy chatted as they ate and Spock felt privileged to be part of this time, so different to his own normal, quieter, experiences of meal times. 

It was as the ice cream was placed in front of them that Jimmy asked Spock something else he’d been curious about. “How do you celebrate birthdays?”

“Vulcans do not typically acknowledge such an event.”

This made Jimmy pause, eyes wide in alarm and apparently with some horror. “Not ever?”

“The only event in a child’s life acknowledged on Vulcan is when one undertakes the rite of passage known as Kahs-wan. The earliest age for this, in Earth terms, is seven years.” In the interests of full disclosure and his own natural honesty, he felt obliged to add: “However, Mother has always insisted on making some of my favourite foods on the anniversary of the day that I was born.”

Jimmy seemed relieved some recognition was made, but Spock was now very curious.

“How do you celebrate your natal day?”

“Well, you know, presents, cards and a cake.” Jimmy responded, “Mom and Dad gave me the telescope for my present this year. I’ve wanted one for ages.”

Winona laughed. “He’d been talking about a telescope for months, driving us crazy about it. We just had to give in at the end, just to get some peace.”

“Aah, Mom. I wasn’t that bad!”

Winona laughed softly, standing to clear away the dishes and bring the ice cream bowls to the table. “Oh yes you were.”

Spock noted that the bowl he was given held his favourite flavour ice cream and that it was also just on the edge of being melted completely, exactly as he preferred it. He recognised the hand of his Mother, as well, in this level of attention and was secretly pleased with them both.

“I’ve brought your telescope down and put it in the garden, Jimmy. I didn’t want you risking dropping it on the stairs. You can set it up exactly where you want to after tea. I’ve put out two lounges as well.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Yes, no sneaking outside needed anymore…”

In barely concealed surprise, Spock glanced at his friend, who was looking somewhat shocked. He had been assured by Jimmy, repeatedly, that these night time adventures had gone unnoticed. Spock had been simultaneously both secretly impressed and horrified. 

Winona saw the exchange between the boys and laughed. “Did he tell you he’d never been caught?”

Spock could not lie and was trapped between the hard hazel stare of his friend and the laughing woman, who had opened her home to him.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He admitted quietly, unable to meet Jimmy’s eyes.

Winona ruffled the hair of her youngest, laughing. “He and George made so much noise telling each other to be quiet those first few times, I’m surprised the dogs in the next county didn’t bark! They got better at it, but I always knew when either of them snuck out.”

Jimmy scraped the last of the strawberry ice cream from his bowl, admitting to himself that he may have been bragging, just a little, to Spock and that it was his own fault he’d been caught. He had not realised that his Mother had been aware of ALL of her son’s activities. He would have to tell Sam their cover was blown.

Seeking a way out of his embarrassment, Jimmy slid out of his chair. “Mom, can we go set up the telescope now?”

“Sure. Spock, take your coat. It’s getting chilly.”

The garden was not large and mainly laid to lawn, with a stone flagged patio by the back fence, where stood the telescope, alongside two white loungers, with a folded blanket lying on each. The sun was dipping towards the horizon, but the clouds were dissipating. It would be a clear but cold night, ideal for their purposes, and Spock was grateful for his jacket.

Jimmy’s pride and joy was a short but wide barrelled white telescope. Spock was aware that the combination of lens and mirror design allowed a great degree of flexibility, producing a level of clarity beyond many other types. It rested on a solid tripod mount and could move in both the up-and-down (altitude) and left-to-right (azimuth) planes. The mounts had slow-motion controls to permit easy tracking across the skies, with an optical finderscope mounted on the main body. If Jimmy’s idea of a redesign of the mount motor worked, and with the way that Spock wished to review the programming, the results should allow a much easier targeting process, linking in with an inbuilt computer for star mapping. Spock was quietly confident. 

The skies overhead were beginning to fade to dusk, displaying vivid colours, but no stars would be visible for a while. Jimmy was keen for Spock to look at all the machine could do in good time. They took turns in moving the telescope in both dimensions, randomly focusing through the finderscope and running through the different programmes on offer.

As Spock was looking through the finder, Jimmy settled on the foot of one of the loungers, feeling more comfortable again. He finally managed to look up at Spock, shrugging and then smiling crookedly.

“‘Guess Moms know everything?”

Spock nodded, sagely, looking older than his years. “I have found that this is often the case.”

“What’s your Mom like?” Jimmy asked curiously.

Spock was unsure how to respond to this question. It was not something a Vulcan would ask of another, but Jimmy’s question was innocent and not meant to be hurtful. He was unaware that he might cause offence. Spock paused for a moment, considering how best to respond, the simplest answer was often the best, he reflected.  
“My Mother is called Amanda. She is human.”

“Really? Wow.” Jimmy seemed both surprised and impressed with this. “How did she meet your Dad?”

“My Mother is a teacher and my Father was stationed at the Vulcan Embassy. At the time, he was a junior member of staff. I understand that they met at an academic seminar.”  
Jimmy propped his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin. “My Mom and Dad met here in San Francisco, at a party. Dad says he knew she was the one for him straight off.”

“And your Mother?”

Jimmy shrugged, grinning at the oft related tale. “Mom says she took pity on him and finally said yes.”

The back door opened and Winona called out: “Boys. Time to get changed!”

Jimmy jumped up. “Whoopee!”

He slapped Spock on the back in excitement and encouraged him back inside, eager for the next stage in their adventure to begin.

***

Jimmy wanted to make a grand entrance, so he elected to get changed in the adjacent bathroom. Grabbing them before Spock had much of a chance to take in the items spread out on the bed, he disappeared.

Spock took a moment to look around his friend’s bedroom. The royal blue walls and carpet were offset by assorted wooden varnished furniture. There was a quantity of trophies of various descriptions atop a tall book shelf unit. The old-style book titles reflected his wide range of interests, including many works of fiction. There were also racks of discs and a model figure of who Spock now knew was ‘Zoom Man’. The single bed took up the right hand corner of the room, next to the window, its position allowing Jimmy to look out at the sky. 

Above the bed, hung by almost invisible wires, were model space craft, including graceful-looking starships. A triangular red and blue patterned pennant, bearing the name ‘Frisco Vikings’ and an image of a Viking warrior, adorned the wall above the head board. Between the bookcase and wardrobe was a desk, covered in books, discs, a computer, PADD and lamp. A large notice board was covered in all manner of items: pictures of family, dogs, space craft, and scrawled notes in Jimmy’s bold handwriting. Spock wondered how his friend could find anything in this apparent chaos. His own room was pristine, with everything in its designated location. 

“You ready, Spock?” Jimmy called from the bathroom.

“One moment.” Spock responded, hurriedly lifting his bag onto the bed. He extracted the clothes he would be wearing and changed into the thermal under clothes, pulling on his formal clan robes with care. Completing the placement of the traditionally tied sash, he adjusted the long sleeves, enabling the extended cuffs to fall into the traditional position.  
“I am prepared.” He stood formally, as though he were being presented to his elders.

The bathroom door opened and Spock was startled as Jimmy leapt into the room, growling like a fierce Le-Matya, fur-covered razor claws slashing through the air. Spock took an involuntary step backwards at the onslaught, both eyebrows shooting upwards.

If he had not already known it must be so, Spock would have been hard pressed to say that the creature leaping around him and growling ominously could be Jimmy. It wore a white t-shirt, slashed in the front, with fake blood stains dripping realistically. The beige trousers were torn and ragged at the bottom. All other areas were covered in long brown fur, including an impressive snarling wolf mask. Hands and feet were hidden in lengths of fur with the former having long grey protruding claws. The mask had the eyes cut out and Spock could see Jimmy’s hazel eyes, dancing with joy underneath. Then, he saw through the fake jaws to the grinning mouth of his friend. 

He was uncertain as to what was required of him, so he acted on his first instinct. “Impressive.”

It seemed sufficient, for Jimmy stepped back, to appraise Spock’s attire: he certainly presented an imposing and dignified figure, appearing far older than his actual eleven years. The floor length robes were a deep burgundy, edged with a thin silver trim and tied with a wide, silver sash. The outfit was further enhanced by the deep and intricately patterned silver cuffs and bold embroidery. Jimmy noticed the strange, yet beautiful, cursive script down the left side and remembered from Spock’s descriptions that this must be the Clan name. He too, was impressed. 

Jimmy reached out, wanting to touch the fabric, but waited for Spock to indicate approval. The heavy burgundy fabric was woven in a subtle cross stitch pattern, which was not obvious until it was seen up close. The deep silver embroidery formed a whirling and repeating pattern of what appeared to be dragon-like creatures. Jimmy ran a surprisingly gentle finger over the pattern on the end of one of Spock’s sleeves, following the flow of swirls.

“Oh, these are so great. What are they called?”

“Le-Matya. They are my Clan symbol.”

“Like knights.” Jimmy responded, moving to inspect the script. “And your Clan name?”

“It is not translatable into Standard, but my full name is XtmprsZntwLfd Sch T’Gai Spock. The first is my clan name; the second is my family name and then my individual name.”

Jimmy attempted to repeat it but found he could not get his tongue around the odd pronunciation.

He stepped back again and took in the now-imposing figure of his friend, smiling approval. “You look splendid, Spock.”

Spock nodded, accepting the compliment.

Then, the excitement overtaking him, Jimmy began to jump about again, making growling noises, raising his hands inside the claws and sweeping them through the air in wide slashing motions, hoping he looked suitably ferocious.

“Gggrrrraah” 

Spock looked at him, eyebrow rising in what he hoped was assumed disdain, but was actually concealed amusement.

“Ggrrrraah.” Jimmy shouted louder, now running around the bedroom in circles, the volume of his voice rising as he assumed his werewolf character.

“James Kirk, just stop that right now, young man!” Winona’s voice called from the hall downstairs.

Jimmy giggled and flopped backwards onto his bed, leaving Spock standing solemnly in the middle of the room. Spock was of the opinion that Jimmy would find the full body costume quite hot under all the fur, especially if he maintained that level of energetic output. 

“Come on down, boys. I promised Spock’s mother I’d take some vids before we set out.”

Jimmy sprang to his feet and grabbed Spock’s arm, “Whoopee, candy time!”

As the boys descended the stairs, Winona smiled at how cute they both looked, although it was hard to see any of her son beneath the hairy mask, long fur and slashed clothing. Spock looked adorable, but she knew enough not to say that.

“Ok boys, stand on the stairs.”

Jimmy stood on the bottom step, assuming the ‘about to spring’ stance that he’d been practising upstairs. Spock stood solemnly on the step above him, his right hand raised in a Vulcan salute.

Winona was dressed as a witch in a long black dress, tall pointed hat and a long, lime green wig. She took several shots, sending the images to Amanda as promised and copies to George as well. She set the PADD down; reaching to pick up the fluorescent orange pumpkin buckets she had set by the front door. Handing them over to the boys, she gave her son a hard stare.

“Do I need to repeat the rules, Jimmy?”

Jimmy slumped dramatically. “Oh Mom!!”

“Don’t ‘oh Mom’ me, Jimmy Kirk. We go through this each year and yet, each year, you somehow think the rules have vanished.”

“Rule one: no running off.” Jimmy repeated, using a subdued and put-upon tone. “Rule two: always say thank you. Rule three: leave some for the others.”

“Fine.” Winona turned to the other boy. “Spock, you got that?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He confirmed, in a solemn voice.

As Winona turned away, Jimmy elbowed Spock. “You’re supposed to be on my side” he hissed in a low tone.

Spock turned to him, equally quiet. “I was not aware sides were required.” Jimmy couldn’t help but smile as the response.

They stepped out, finding the pumpkins were now lit and the skies were dark. Children in various costumes were walking up and down the street, followed by adults, some also dressed up. Cries of “Trick or treat” were heard, as a variety of ghosts, monsters, zombies, vampires and assorted superheroes went from house to house.

Winona stayed a few steps back from the boys, suddenly feeling the responsibility of over seeing their adventures. They stepped onto the porch of their immediate neighbour, noting the newly-erected sign saying ‘Haunted House’ and ghostly figures, with an old-style church bell hanging by the door and glowing pumpkins set out on the steps. Behind them, Winona pointed her PADD to film them. 

Jimmy yanked the long bell pull, swinging it back and forth with energy. A loud clanging noise rang out from within the house. The door opened and a woman with a face covered in white makeup and a grey ragged dress stood there, a plastic cauldron of candy in her arms.

Jimmy assumed his scary pose and growled menacingly. Spock felt some action must be required from him, and performed the Vulcan salute, but remained silent.

“Oh dear, how adorable you both are!” The woman cried, holding out the cauldron. Jimmy grabbed a handful but Spock was more restrained, taking just one item. Both remembered Winona’s ‘rules’ and offered their thanks before turning away.

“Hi, Winona.” The neighbour waved at her, over the tops of their heads. “The boys look great.”

“Thanks, Jess. Love what you’ve done with the place!” Winona gestured at the house.

“Yeah, Fred’s coming over soon with the kids and we’re having a party. Pop back later if you fancy it.”

Winona began to usher the boys onto the next house, turning to wave back. “Thanks, will see how we get on. Happy Halloween.”

The boys were already heading up the path of the next house, the porch of which was almost totally covered in a large spider’s web, with a giant black hairy spider, its ‘fangs’ close to the heads of anyone coming up the path. Multiple eyes were glowing red in the darkness. This time there was no need to knock, as by the front door was a large bowl of candy. Spock again took one wrapped candy item and Jimmy was more restrained this time. He was a little disappointed that he didn’t get to show off his growl, but there would be more opportunities.

They spent the next hour going from house to house and Winona continued to take the occasional vid, eager to send them to both Amanda and George. The first time anyone queried their costumes, Jimmy promptly told them that Spock was dressed as a Vulcan Superhero and that he was a Warrior Werewolf. Whilst some adults seemed amused by this, the other children simply accepted it. There were, after all, far more elaborate costumes around. 

The boys had eventually been to all the houses on the block and once their buckets were full, they headed home. Whilst Winona made them much anticipated warms drinks, Spock and Jimmy upturned their buckets onto the kitchen table, making one large pile in the middle.

Spock watched as Jimmy carefully worked his way through the pile of sweets, dividing them equally into two piles. Winona put hot chocolate and warmed spice tea respectively in front of each boy, looking over the candies being carefully apportioned by Jimmy under his self-appointed task.

“That’s quite a haul there, Jimmy,” his mother commented, reaching over to pounce on an odd numbered candy, popping it into her mouth with a grin at her son’s surprised expression.

“Mom!”

“What?” Winona turned away, moving to take her own mug into the lounge. “You needed an equal number, now you do. Don’t eat too much in one go, boys. Save some for the next few days. Take your hot drinks outside if you’re going star gazing, and wrap up warm.”

Jim frowned at her retreating back, he was being careful to ensure that they each would have the same amount of sweets. He didn’t want his friend to think he was being greedy. Pushing over one pile, Jimmy looked up at his solemnly watching friend, a big grin on his face on the completion of his self-appointed task.

“Here you go.”

Spock perused the pile of colourfully wrapped items, picking up an assortment and carefully reading their contents. Jimmy unwrapped first one, and then another of his candies to eat, watching with some puzzlement as Spock worked his way through his own pile, reading labels. He placed five carefully assessed candies to one side and to Jimmy’s complete surprise, pushed the remaining pile back towards his friend.

“You may have those.” Spock looked across at him. 

“Wow, are you sure?”

“Yes. I do not wish to consume this quantity.”

Jimmy scooped up both groups into one pile, barely able to believe his luck. George had never been so generous! “Gee. Thanks, Spock”.

Picking up their hot drinks, with Jimmy’s other hand carrying his bucket of candy; they went outside to the telescope. Setting the bucket at the feet of his selected lounger, Jimmy sipped his hot chocolate, surreptitiously wiping the whipped cream mustache from his top lip.

The night was cold but the skies remained clear. Stars were already dotted over ahead and the moon was rising above the roof of the house behind them. It would be chilly and the boys were grateful for the warm drinks they had brought with them.

“What do you want to see first?” Jimmy asked, wishing to be the perfect host.

“I would like to assess the star atlas capabilities. I will then be able to incorporate the results into my programming upgrade.”

Jimmy sat down, wrapping the blanket over his knees and reaching for a candy. “Go ahead.”

Spock spent the next thirty minutes running through the inbuilt star atlas and the capabilities of the finder, occasionally sipping on his spiced tea to ensure he kept warm. The telescope was most impressive and all that Jimmy had extolled. It performed well and as Spock requested more complex adjustments, he felt the blanket being draped over his shoulders. He glanced up at his friend in gratitude, unaware that he had begun to feel chilled, being so distracted by the stars. Jimmy smiled at him, gently, and then resumed his post on the lounger, still eating his candy to keep him going.

Eventually, Spock felt he had a clear understanding of the telescope’s functions, realising belatedly that he had been monopolising it. He stepped back, clutching the blanket around his shoulders and looked over at Jimmy, lying on his back, comfortably ensconced under his blanket and gazing up at the skies.

“My apologies.” Spock offered. “I had not realised I was keeping you from your telescope.”

Jimmy grinned, “It’s okay,” he responded, sitting up. “What do you think, will your upgrades work?”

Spock came to sit on his lounger, knees almost touching the other one. “I believe so. Perhaps we could review your thoughts for improvements on the stability and lens manufacturer.”

Jimmy began to talk, laying out his own ideas on improvements to the stabilising motor and then how cutting edge nano technology might be used to ensure the best possible lens surface. 

Spock took a few moments to process the ideas Jimmy was outlining. They were carefully thought out, in a most logical manner. Spock was most impressed.

“Well?” Jimmy looked at his friend.

“Your ideas have great merit. However, I have questions?”

“Sure.”

There followed a discussion on the finer points of Jimmy’s redesign and how Spock’s improvements could be combined to result in the best possible outcome.

“Whilst I am not familiar with Earth’s current nano tech capabilities,” Spock concluded. “I believe that on Vulcan, such a level of miniaturization is possible. My Father has spoken of this in connection with Clan developments and would be aware if such items existed.”

“Can you ask him? Will he looks at the design?” Jim asked eagerly.

Spock nodded, “With your permission, I will show him details of your designs and ask for his input.”

“Sure. Mom says I can send Dad a copy with our next message, as he’s an engineer. I just hope he’s not too busy.”

Jimmy jumped to his feet. “Let’s look at the orbiting Space Station. It should be overhead right about now.”

The boys took turns in looking at the Station, and then searched for the base on the moon, watching as the light caught on a ship heading towards the landing strip. Jimmy adjusted the ‘scope and searched for the Rings of Saturn, then moved on to Uranus and Neptune. Their rings were fainter but still clearly visible.

“Boys.” Winona was at the back of the house. “Time to come inside. It must be freezing out there! Come in and get warm now.”

The boys gathered up their blankets, Jimmy’s bucket of candy and the empty mugs. The evening had definitely turned quite cold and the idea of warmth was very welcome.  
After a while, Winona encouraged them upstairs. There was now a mattress near Jimmy’s bed, covered in two duvets and a blanket. Suddenly tired, they prepared for bed and snuggled under their covers. Spock felt that a duvet and blanket would be sufficient, but Jimmy insisted the second one might be needed later and just rolled it up alongside them.  
With lights dimmed, the boys talked quietly. Winona had encouraged them to go to sleep and not spend the whole night talking, but they chatted quietly for quite some time. They were both now warm under their covers and eye were starting to close. Spock had elected to forego his meditation until he returned home. There would be much to consider.

“So, what did you think about trick or treating?” Jimmy whispered, bedclothes rustling as he turned on his side, facing Spock in the dim glow.

“It was educational.” Spock replied, equally as quiet. “Thank you for the invitation and for opening your home to me.”

“You’re very welcome.”

There was silence for a time and Spock began to drift into sleep, when Jimmy spoke again, still whispering.

“Do you want to know a secret?”

“I would be honoured.” Spock responded quietly, turning under the warm covers, to face his friend.

Jimmy looked down into Spock’s solemn visage. “Promise not to tell.”

“I swear.”

Jimmy paused, and then said. “When I grow up, I want to join Starfleet.”

Spock nodded sagely. “Indeed. Entering Starfleet would offer you opportunities commensurate with your skills and you would follow your Father in his chosen career.”

“But that’s not the real secret.” 

Spock waited, trying to offer encouragement to his friend, by remaining open to his words. 

“I wanna be a Starship Captain.” For the first time, Jimmy whispered his heartfelt secret to another. “Dad says the new starships are awesome, he’s seen one under construction in space dry dock. There’s only going to be twelve of them, though. They’re supposed to be exploration and science vessels.”

Spock nodded, considering. “It would be difficult to achieve such a posting. Competition would be intense.”

“Yeah. Dad was hoping to get a transfer to one of them but he thinks they will be on extended missions, sometimes for years, so I don’t think Mom will be too happy about that.”

“Understandable.”

Jimmy flopped onto his back, gazing up at the ships which appeared to float above his bed. “Someone has to command them though, don’t they?” He looked wistful.

“Agreed.” Spock felt honoured with the important revelation and wished to show his support. “If you continue to apply yourself to your studies, successful application to Starfleet should be possible. Career progression could anticipate that you achieve such a senior position within the ranks of Starfleet by your fortieth year.”

“Forty! Gosh, that’s old.” Such an age certainly seemed ancient to the young Jimmy Kirk. His own father would shortly be forty-three.

“Not when one considers a typical human lifespan is one hundred.” Spock reassured.

“I guess.”

There was silence for a while, and then Jimmy spoke again, still whispering. “So, I’ve told you my secret. Tell me one. I promise to keep it.”

Spock paused, considering. He had not been asked to divulge a secret before. An exchange of secrets was no small thing and he was honoured with the one Jimmy had offered him. He wished to meet this with equal candour.

“There is a thing that Vulcans can do which is not widely known.”

Jimmy rolled back to the side of his bed, looking down at his friend, meeting his earnest gaze. “Go on.”

“You are aware we do not often touch others and discourage them from touching us?”

“Yeah. I figured it was rude on Vulcan, or something.”

“Whilst it would be considered an invasion of personal space, that is not the main reason.” Spock paused; this was no small thing he was discussing. “Vulcans are telepathic and have the ability to join minds with another, but it requires us to touch.”

Jimmy considered what he had been told and thought it through. He recalled the times he had touched Spock and was ashamed. It came naturally to him to express his affection and emotions with touch.

“I’m sorry.” Jimmy apologised, sincerely. “I’ll try not to touch you again.”

“No,” Spock was quick to reassure. “You have been most careful to touch me only a clothed arm or shoulder, even when most excited.”

“Still, now I know, I’ll be more careful.” Jimmy promised. “And I promise not to tell anyone else.”

“Your understanding in this matter is appreciated.”

They settled back again, feeling even more comfortable with each other, and gradually, sleep over took them.

**

Winona had finished recording her message to George and her eldest took over. He spoke about doing well at school, scoring in the latest air hockey game and that he was looking forward to having all the family together at the end of year.

Jimmy scooted into the seat, immediately after his brother vacated it. Grinning happily at the screen, he waived madly, greeting his Father across the vast distance between them.

“Hi, Dad, love you.” Jimmy rushed his opening greeting; eager to get all he wanted to say in the five minutes allocated him. “Mom told us your ship should be starting on its homeward route soon, so there’s a good chance we’ll be together for Christmas. Awesome!”

He paused to catch his breath and then rushed on: “Gosh, there’s so much I want to tell you. You have to meet my friend. He’s super smart and we sit in class together, he has terrific ideas and I think he’s funny too, but not everyone sees it. He came over for Halloween and we did trick or treating together. I was a werewolf and Spock, that’s my friend, he was some guy from Vulcan called Surak. Did I say Spock is a Vulcan? His parents are here on Earth for a while and he hadn’t done Halloween before. We had a great time.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jimmy saw that Winona was holding up three fingers, to show that time was passing. Jimmy nodded and moved on to what he felt was the important message he wanted to get across.

“Anyway Dad, I need your help on something: We’re working together on a project for class, it’s all about improving telescopes and we’ve come up with some ideas. Spock’s is working on the star finder upgrades and I’ve been thinking about the stabiliser motor and a nano film on the lens. I think they would even out and adjust any imperfections in the manufacture of the mirror and improve its resolution. But I wanted to run it by you to see what you think? You are a real engineer, after all!”

Jimmy held up a small disc and added, “Mom says she will add this file to our message and Starfleet will forward it all to you. So, can you take a look and let me know what you think? Thanks.” Winona began to indicate that Jimmy’s time was fast running out.

“So, Dad, would really love your feedback! Take care, love you lots. Bye!”

George Kirk completed his shift and headed to the mess for his evening meal and relaxation time. Logging onto his PADD, he saw a message alert and retrieved it. He was pleased to see that it came from his family in San Francisco, and his wife appeared on the screen.

“Hi, Honey.” Winona reached out and touched the screen with the tips of her right hand. “Love you, miss you. Hope you’re staying safe.” George met the finger tips on the screen with his own, an old ritual between them. “Love you too, Winona,” His voice was just a whisper.

He saw her sit back, a smile playing across her lips. “The boys and I are fine. We’ve all settled down well in San Francisco. George is doing well, he’s taken up air hockey in a big way and one of the files attached shows some of his Team’s recent matches. You can see him clearly. Usually, anyway! He’s got a bunch of friends and is keen for you both to go to a Frisco Vikings game next time you’re home. He’s also expressed an interest in taking more science classes. He’s started thinking about an Environmental Studies Degree and wants to think about going off planet to study, as well. We could talk about this with him when you’re next here?”

Winona then held up another file, waving it slightly. “The other one is from Jimmy. He wants your view on his latest telescope project.” She shrugged a bit, looking back at the screen. “He tried to explain it to me but all I got was some sort of improvement to a motor to get a sharper image. No doubt he’ll tell you in his chat.” 

She sat back, relaxing into the chair; “He’s made a new friend, Spock. Jimmy’s really taken with him: he’s a Vulcan boy from school. I must say, this child is an improvement on some of his friends back in Riverside; he easily keeps up with Jimmy‘s intelligence and seems equally as fascinated with him. Quiet though, and very polite. Jimmy’s manners have certainly improved!” Winona laughed. “They’re as thick as thieves about this school project. So, if you could look over his ideas and send him your opinion, he’d be over the moon.”

Winona leaned forward again, her expression softening. “I miss you, Honey. You’d better plan on having leave for over a month, this time. We could even go back to Iowa and open up the house over Christmas. I’m not sure they get much snow here. ”Winona kissed the screen which then went blank for a few seconds, before George Junior appeared. His father listened through the tape from his eldest son and then viewed the sporting file. The boy was obviously thoroughly enjoying being a member of this new Team: it showed him scoring three goals and the general jubilation that ensued. George realised that he was immensely proud of his eldest son, for all of his achievements.

He then viewed Jimmy’s file. It showed a series of diagrams, scientific notes and calculations on improvements to the telescope motor, followed by a complete programme code for a potential new type of nano tech bot, even smaller than those commonly available. George was surprised and impressed: he knew that this level of technical know-how would usually found in Research facilities and, of course, Starfleet itself. He decided to show it to his Chief Engineer and the Science Officer, suddenly keen to get their comments on Jimmy’s ideas.


End file.
